Steal my heart
by Tabby In Wonderland
Summary: Gajeel is traveling with his sister and cousin, Wendy and Natsu when their attacked by a band of bandits. Something seems familiar about them but he can't work out what. Possible lemons in the future. Gajeel x levy, Natsu x Lucy, Erza x Jellal, Gray x Juvia, Elfman x Evergreen...possibly more parings IDK yet.
1. Fateful encounter

Gajeel looked at his little sister, Wendy, as she twirled her thumbs nervously in her hands, his cousin Natsu drummed his knuckles on the side of the carriage, irritated in the confined space. His face was the slightest tint of green with motion sickness, Gajeel too suffered from motion sickness but, like Natsu's older brother Laxus, like hell he let Natsu know. They were on their way to Gajeel's uncle - Natsu's fathers castle. They were returning from a near by kingdom after attending a grand ball, Wendy had never been to a ball before and got so nervous she fainted in the palace gardens. Gajeel and Wendy's mother had died when Wendy was still a baby and their father had died at war 7 years ago. Since then they lived with their cousins, Laxus and Natsu and their uncle, King Makarov Dreyer. He sighed and looked out the window, he wishes his best friend Lily was here, Lily was the son of a palace guard and was training to be a knight. As kids they'd found some swords they decided to play with that lead to Lily getting a scar over his eye and Gajeel getting a few on his arm. Lily's little sister Charla was good friends with Wendy. Sometimes he felt sorry for Wendy, being around so much testosterone. The only girls she really hung out with were Mirajane and Charla. Mirajane was head maid at his uncles castle. He brother, Elfmen tends the grounds, they used to have another sister who used to play with Natsu but she was in a carriage accident a long time ago. After Lissana died Natsu sent most of his time with his friends Happy and Gray or training with Gildarts, one of the most powerful knights as the kind disposal. Gajeel himself loved fighting, he and Lily often spared with Erza another powerful Knight.

He jolted as the carriage hit a bump and stopped.

"Reedas whats going on?" Natsu partially jumped out of his seat. Gajeel followed his cousin out of the carriage.

"Wendy stay here," He told his sister, she nodded and sat down. When they got out their driver Reedas was in a frenzy. A young lady with blonde hair wearing a blue cloak under the wheel of the carriage.

"Hey lady, you ok?" Natsu prodded her.

"Don't poke her like a dead animal flame brain," Gajeel shouted. He heard a squeal from the carriage.

"Wendy?!" Natsu shouted, he and Gajeel turned only to have their feet were swept away and they fell on the floor. The blonde girl who looked about 17 had a pink mask covering her face, they looked around to see they were surrounded by people on horses. Gajeel got up and suppressed his will to fight to check on his sister only to be hit in the chest a girl in a white cloak and orange mask landed on top of him, her hands filled with their sacks of gold. She jumped off his chest and ran off. He grabbed the bak of her hood only to catch a glimpse of Blue hair before Natsu stumbled into him. A girl in a pink cloak and gold mask laughed as she grabbed a sack of food before they took off. They sat there dumbfounded their escorts had been taken out, but Wendy was ok.

*Wendy's POV*

Gavel and Natsu told me so stay, so I did. I felt a breeze and turned to see a girl white cloak and orange mask, she placed her finger to her lips and smiled. The smile was not malicious or evil but one that looked genuinely kind. I let out a squeak as he grabbed a sack of gold.

"Wendy!" I heard my brother and cousin call.

"We'll meet again princess," She smiled behind her mask and chucked something into my lap the then used the doorway to pull herself out, hitting Gajeel in the stomach somehow knocking him over. I felt paralysed, I looked down into my lap and saw a butterscotch candy.

*Third POV*

Gajeel looked at Wendy, she was pretty shaken up. She kept looking down at her hands.

"Whats that you got there?" Natsu asked.

"Oh the bandit gave it to me," She showed them the butterscotch candy. Gavel looked at the candy, it had the royal seal, these were only allowed for those in the palace and they hadn't had any in the carriage, where had the mysterious bandits gotten them?

Levy laughed when they got back to their hide out in the enchanted forest. Cana, Lucy, Lisanna and Juvia removed their masks and cloaks bringing in their spoils. "We're back Kinana," Lissana called.

"How about some drinks!" Cana called.

"Mavis we're back," Levy and Lucy went over to their blonde friend.

"Thats wonderful! How'd it go?"

"Great, we got enough to last us a good few months,"


	2. Past Scars

*7 years ago*

Gajeel ran through the castle hallway clutching his friends hand.

"Gajeel this is all your fault, they wouldn't have found us if you'd just kept your dumb mouth shut,"

"Come on shrimp we don't have time to bicker," He sprinted still dragging the girl behind him as they were pursued by a pink haired prince and white haired girl. They jumped into the library, hiding in the restricted section. Gajeel didn't spend much time in the library till he met the librarians daughter, Levy.

"Keep it down metal head," she pouted as he knocked over a set of books. Levy was not like the other children who were only nice because he was the prince, she had spunk, a real spitfire.

"We got you!" a voice called as the white haired girl landed on Levy's back.

"Ow, Lissana!" Levy acted annoyed while trying to simultaneously hold back her laughter. The cousin princes were now wrestling on the floor. The doors opened to reveal Gildarts in his usual torn armour, he was accompanied by a strong boy a few years older than Gajeel with black hair and a scar over his eye.

"Lily!" Levy called, snapping the boys out of their fighting trance.

The boys decided to continue their fight in the hall while the girls played with Gajeel's toddler sister Wendy and Lily's little sister Charla. Lily, Gajeel and Natsu continued their fight until they collapsed on the floor. The girls came out to find them passed out, grinning like idiots.

"So are you sure it'll be ok?" Levy asked.

"Yeah, my dad said I could bring a friend," Lissana chirped. Her dad was a merchant and was attending a festival in the neighbouring kingdom.

"Awesome," Levy clapped her hands. Virgo, the maid appeared.

"Dinner is ready," She smiled.

Gajeel grunted as Natsu kicked him under the table, staring down his younger cousin, instead of retaliating, since he was actually mature…and because Levy and Lily were on either side of him and their wrath was merciless. Their butler Capricorn walked into the dining room.

"Ladies the carriage is waiting,"

"Ok," Lissana hoped down from her stool. "Thank you for having us," Lissanna bowed to the king (Gajeel and Wendy's parent).

"Thank you very much for letting me go," Levy bowed. Her father was away for a year in the mountains so the king had offered to look after Levy. The girls skipped out to grab their stuff. The boys excused themselves and followed them.

"Here," Gajeel handed Levy a bag of her favourite butterscotch candies. "Get back soon ok, I prefer to have someone with brain cells around here to talk to, and Lily goes to the training camp tomorrow,"

"Come on, I'll be back next week, plus a summer with your cousin won't kill you," She hugged her friend. She joined Lissana in the carriage, smoothing out her yellow sun dress and trying to smooth out her mess of blue hair with her head band. They waved good bye….

Gajeel couldn't help but feel unsettled. "Natsu you awake?" He asked through the wall.

"Yeah,"

"Do you feel like-"

"Something's up?" Natsu finished his sentence.

"Yeah.." Gajeel tossed and turned all night. In the morning no-one would look him or Natsu in the eye. Thats when his father told him the news…

"Lissana and Levy's carriage crashed….. they, didn't survive,"

No-one saw the boys for a week. Gajeel couldn't believe he'd never see those small red reading gasses, the cute summer dresses, the yellow headband, or the girl with blue hair.

*present day*

"Levy!" Gajeel woke up in a cold sweat. "Blue hair…" He swung his legs of the bed and rested his head in his hands. "Of all times, why now," He looked out the window into the cold night air. "I could have really used your advice these past few days," He looked down from his balcony into the gardens and saw a familiar pink mess of hair infront of two grave stones. "So Lissana's on his mind. Levy what would you do if you were still here?" He was of coarse referring to the ball next week where he and Natsu would have to pick their future brides. "You'd have kicked my ass for giving in," A sad smile dawned his face as he looked up at the moon. "Good talk shrimp, good talk,"

Levy sprung up in bed, "Gajeel," She rubbed her eyes and moved a book off her lap. In the kitchen she found Lissana.

"Can't sleep, huh?"

"I guess it was just seeing them again," She huffed as Lissana handed her a mug. "Sometimes I wonder why we never went back,"

"We're needed here Lev," She hugged her, "One day we'll see them again,"

"But will they want to see us?" Levy murmured under her breath. She wandered back to the room she shared with Lucy, Juvia and Lissana. "Oh Lu," she laughed picking up her friends reading glasses and putting them on the table.

*7 years before*

Lissana dragged Levy out of the wreckage. "Levy wake up!" she shook her friend, their carriage was in flames, their driver dead, the horses run wild. Lissana saw a woman approach them.

"What is your name child?"

"Lissana miss,"

"I am Porlyusica, your friend is injured, follow me," Lissana followed the strange women into the forest until the reached a large cottage. Porlyusica took her in and nursed Levy.

In the morning the Levy was awake and well. Her and Lissana met the other girls in the house and soon befriended them. They found out they were part of a freedom fighting group called fairy tail. While many were young, they helped out starving villagers. Lissana and Levy became close and wanted to help. Unfortunately once they joined they would not be able to return.

Levy befriended a blonde girl in a pink dress.

"Hi I'm Lucy,"

"I'm Levy,"

"Hey both our names begin with L and end with Y," she giggled.

"Hey whats that," She peeked at the paper in the girls hands.

"I'm writing my own comic book," She showed her the pictures.

As the years rolled on Levy grew, but she never forgot him, his scars, his tall muscular build, his gruff personality, his kindness and fondness for cuddles (only with her and Lily). She loved helping people but she wanted to see him again….


	3. Familiar Faces

Gajeel awoke to the clanging of things being broken and his uncles booming voice. He groggily woke up and stumbled into his cousins room.

"Whats going on?"

"The bandits took our seals!" Natsu groaned. His friend and jousting partner Gray sat behind Natsu smirking at his friends panicked face. Their seals identified them as part of the royal family, they needed them to pass laws, rule and get married. Though the two didn't want to go into marriage, they did need that other stuff.

"You will find these bandits and bring them to me," The king shouted before turning heel and leaving. Gajeels mind went back to the bandit with blue hair, blue like Levy's. Gajeel, Lily, Erza, Gray and Natsu set out for the bandits. When they arrived at the area they had been ambushed they stopped to set up camp. Lily started a fire while Gajeel set up the tents.

"Who goes there?" Erza's booming voice rand out.

"Hi, what are you folks doing outside when less than a mile away is Sun Village, I'm sure the inn would take you in," The lady smiled, she had short purple hair and was wearing a long green dress.

"A village?" Gray asked. "If theres a village then thats probably where the bandits are," he whispered to Erza and Lily.

"Could you show us the way please," the girl nodded. The girl showed then to a small village where they booked them selves into the local inn. Gajeel and Lily went down to the tavern for a drink.

Cana left Fairy Tail HQ and went to her night job of tending the local bar. At the bar sat two figures draped in tattered cloaks.

"What'll it be boys?"

"Beer," they said in unison. She served the two mysterious men.

Gajeel thought the woman looked familiar, maybe she was one of the bandits?

"Cana a round of beers!" A girl with blonde hair shouted on entering the bar, followed by a girl with curly blue hair, a girl with long curly pink hair and woman with long purple hair. The blonde lady was definitely one of the bandits, he sat quietly and listened.

"ahahah you got it!" The barmaid, Cana, laughed. "Where are the others?" so there are others Gajeel thought.

"Stocking supplies,"

Erza patrolled the streets looking for suspicious activity, bored she walked into the local book store to see if they had any spicy novels. After strolling through the endless shelfs she found a small desk in a reading area. A young girl with short blue hair was sprawled out on the desk. Erza tried to think why she looked familiar. The girl raised her head absent mindedly rubbing her eyes.

"Oh shit I'm supposed to be home by now," She said looking at the clock, she stood up and slammed into Erza. "Sorry miss,"

"No problem," Erza watched bewildered as the girl ran out of the book store.

*The next day*

Natsu and Gray had gotten out early to explore, they reached the poorer part of town. They spotted a crowd in the square they followed and found barrels of clothes, money and food. A few girls in masks were giving out supplies.

"Those are the bandits, well some of them," Natsu whispered, "Stay here I'll get the others," Gray watched as Natsu ran off.

"Would you like some food sir?" a woman witch curly blue hair and a dark blue mask asked.

"No, thank you,"

Gajeel, Natsu, Erza and Lily arrived in the square, all of them in tattered cloaks. Gajeel watched in fascination as they handed out supplies.

"Sir, whats going on?" Lily asked a man.

"Fairy Tail, it's a freedom fighting group. They've been helping us survive as well as a few neighbouring villages, they've saved us from starvation," The man explained.

"Thank you sir," Lily stated.

"Daddy, daddy look," A little girl came up to the man beaming as she held up a yellow sundress. Gajeel stopped dead as did Natsu and Lily, that was Levy's sundress, no doubt about.

"And they gave me this," The girls twin held up a pink dress.

"Thats Lissana's," Natsu growled.

"If these bastards had a hand in her death, I swear…" Gajeel grunted under his breath.

"So your new here aren't you?" The girl with curly blue hair asked Gray.

"Just passing through," He stated.

"Shame," she stated blushing before going her comrades.

The royal party hid in the shadows. The freedom fighters packed up and walked into the forest. They followed closely while not being detected. They arrived at a small mansion in the forest. Fairy Tail entered followed by the knights. When they stepped inside, swords at the ready, a cage landed on their heads. They were trapped, but inside the fighters weren't wearing masked so they saw the blondes face.

"Who are you!?" Natsu yelled.

"I'm Lucy of Fairy Tail, and you are intruders,"

"What the hell," Gajeel banged on the cage .

"My name is Mavis, I'm run Fairy Tail, state your business,"

"You stole something important to us," Natsu grumbled.

"You will wait and then we'll decide what to do with you,"

From their prison they watched as more parties arrive from villages. They saw the girl with short purple hair and the bartender arrive with the girl with long purple hair and a man with blue hair.

"Ultear, Jellal, Kinana, Cana, how was crystal village?"

Erza stopped dead, Jellal had been a slave with her when she was younger, she hadn't seen him since the mines exploded.

The fifth and final band returned from Daisy Village. They didn't notice the cage or its occupants. A lady with long brown hair and glasses went straight upstairs without a word.

"Ultear!" The girl with pink hair yelled.

"Hey Meldy,"

"Lu Chan we're back!" Levy yelled pulling off her mask.

"Lissana!" Juvia embraced her friend.

"Hey Juvia,"

"Levy!" Lucy hugged her friend.

"Levy?"

"Lissana?"

The girls turned to stare at the origin of the voices.


	4. Old Friends

"Lu Chan, we're back!"

Gajeel looked up, that voice was familiar. He watched as the girl tore off her white cloak and orange mask. Behind her a girl ditched her pink cloak and gold mask.

"Levy?"

"Lissana?"

The girls turned around at the deep but familiar voices.

"Gajeel?"

"Natsu? What are you doing in a cage?" Lissana smiled, recovering from her shock.

"We didn't wanna be in a cage!" Natsu yelled, "Forget that why are you alive?" Levy and Lissana looked at each other.

"Oh so this is the famous Gajeel and Natsu? Levy and Lissana have told me so much about you,"

"Lu Chan!" Levy puffed her cheeks.

"Levy I don't understand, you died,"

"How rude, she didn't die! She was just in a mini-coma," Lissana poked Gajeel in the face.

"Coma?!"

"3 days is not a coma Lis," Levy rolled her eyes.

"Girls!"

"What is it Jellal?" Levy asked the voice up stairs.

"Juvia won't stop crying," He looked panicked.

"I'm coming," Lissana ran upstairs.

"I gotta go give my report to Mavis," Levy turned heel and left as fast as she could.

* * *

Gajeel turned to Lily, "How could they leave us?"

"I knew she looked familiar,"

"Familiar?" Gajeel turned to Erza.

"I saw her in the library yesterday,"

"Why didn't you say anything?" Natsu and Gajeel shouted in unison.

"It was dark, I didn't know it was her,"

"I don't understand, what are they doing here?"

"You could ask," Lucy chirped.

"Ok, why are they here?" Gray asked.

"They like helping people. Now what I wanna know is why you're here?"

"We need to get our royal seals back, and bring you to justice," Natsu said.

"We are justice buddy," With that Lucy turned and left.

* * *

Levy went to her room where Juvia had obviously calmed down and was sleeping calming on her bed. Levy pounded her face into her pillow.

"Levy Chan?" Lucy looked at her friend.

"Why are they here?"

"To get some silly seals and to bring us to justice," Lucy put air quotes around the justice part.

"Hmmm,"

* * *

Mavis and Porlyusica greeted their captives.

"Let us go you crazy people!" Natsu yelled.

"To think that old fool raised such a rude child,"

"Old fool, you knew my father?"

"Yes, now while I'm here, Erza how is the eye child?"

"Good, thank you mam," Erza remembered that lady, she has heeled her and Jellal when they escaped.

"I'm glad, eyes are tricky, I'm sure Jellal will be glad to see you,"

"Who will I be glad to see?" Jellal asked walking down the stairs, his gaze fell on Erza," Erza?" he stumbled down the stairs.


	5. Connected

Ultear and Melody laughed at the poor man caught off guard by the sight of his long lost friend.

"Meledy child stop laughing and help the idiot up," Porlyusica sighed.

"Up you go," She heaved Jellal up, "Ultear stop laughing at him!" The woman with long hair, Ultear stopped laughing.

"So Jellal who is this pretty lady?" Meledy asked. Jellal didn't seem to hear her.

"Scarlet," He mumbled, "The colour as fierce as you were that day," he whispered in a trance like state, dark memories swirling like a hurricane inside his brain.

"Jellal, I demand you release us!" Ezra barked setting aside her shock. When they had escaped slavery, Jellal took her to Porlyusica to heal, Erza had wanted to go back to her kingdom but Jellal was too sick, so he stayed behind with Ultear who also happened to be Gray's older sister. When Erza said she was leaving Gray asked to come too and so he did.

"Been a long time little brother," Ultear stared at him like a caged animal.

"We will release you and return your seals as long as you promise to leave here and tell no-one our identities or whereabouts," Mavis stepped forward.

"Deal," Gajeel stated. The other looked at him in confusion and tried to argue but Natsu agreed with his cousin.

"You will be free to go in the morning, now, we feast," The cage unlock as if by magic and Mavis led them to the dining hall where they were greeted by the sight of guild members laughing and eating food. Kinana and Cana were serving drinks to the happy guild members. Ants watched as Lucy ran up to the bar maid, Cana.

"What time does your shift at the bar star?"

"About 20 minutes," Cana slurred.

"Cool I'll grab the others," Lucy ran off, Natsu's eyes still following her golden hair. Grey walked up to Lucy.

"Mind if we join you at the bar?" He asked cooly.

"Sure," she smiled, her eyes looking at Natsu. Natsu suppressed the blush tinting his cheeks.

"The others will meet us there, follow me," Cana waved them over. "I'll leave it to you Kinana," She stumbled outside followed by the knights.

At the bar Gajeel stared at the crowd which seemed similar to the night before. As soon as Cana was behind the bar she stared taking orders. Gajeel ordered a beer and sat towards the end of the bar, next to Lily. He took notice of the arrival of the Fairy Tail members.

"Levy why do you have to bring half a library overtime we come her?" Lucy groaned.

"You do it to, sometimes," Levy jabbed her friend.

"Yes, but not as much as you," Lucy returned. Lissana plucked the book from Levy.

"Hey!"

"No, tonight you're drinking! Cana a round of bears!" Lissana yelled. Cana delivered the drinks to their usual table. Juvia walked over and sat down next to Gajeel.

"I get the feeling you like Levy chan," She smiled.

"We used to be best friends," He grumbled.

"You know what I mean Gajeel," Juvia shook her head. The royal court and Fairy Tail had strong ties. Grey and Ultear (brother and sister) - Nastu, Lissana, Levy and Gajeel (child hood friends) - Jellal and Erza (slaves turned friends) - Juvia and Gajeel (family friend). Juvia's father was a sword smith and often made swords for the knights meaning she had met Gajeel many times. After Gajeel and Wendy's parents death she didn't see them anymore. Juvia looked at her blue haired friend.

"Talk to her, she misses you," Juvia then went down to talk to Grey who she obviously had a thing for. Lissana was talking to Natsu next to her.

"Hey if you're having that ball, you should invite Lucy, you too would be so cute together," Gajeel chuckled at the thought of the salamander and busty blonde. He heard Levy's angelic voice beside him. "Cana may I have an apple juice?"

"Sure dear, I'm surprised your still standing after that beer, you're such a light weight," Levy rolled her eyes at Cana's comment.

"Shrimp," Gajeel mumbled. Levy smirked.

"Whats wrong metal head?" Gajeel smiled inwardly at her use of the childhood nick name.

"Why didn't you come back?" Her smile disappeared.

"Its kind of hard to explain, I guess I felt like I could help more people. I regret not going back sometimes, not back to you…Lily, Happy, Natsu, Laxus. Wendy's all grown up now and I missed it…" A few tears escaped her chocolate eyes.

"'Stop crying shrimp," Gajeel whispered. "Levy…"

She looked up into his crimson eyes, those eyes that set her soul ablaze and could reach into her soul. Gajeel felt as though sparks were being set off in her eyes, her soft cherry blossom libs quivered. He kissed her snow white hand, luckily they were on the end and Gajeel's large form him them from everyone except Lily.

"We are having a ball in two days, will you please come," Lily said what Gajeel wanted to. Levy nodded, she would tell the others she wanted to visit them, they would surely let her visit.

A/N: Sorry it took so long..but year 11 sucks, I am literally drowning in homework I wrote this in two days, but a 800 word essay on cloning ethics takes me 3 weeks, what?


	6. Chapter 6

Levy strapped her bag onto her cream coloured horse, Lucy, Lissana and Juvia did the same. They told Mavis they'd be back in 3 days.

"It was good to see you Scarlett." Jellal patted Erza's horse, nightwalker - a big black horse with a white star on his head.

"You too, take care." Ezra took off along with the rest of the riders. No-one really spoke as Gajeel lead them back to the palace. Around noon after stoping for lunch, Juvia struck up a conversation with Gray about something or other. Levy tried to read her book but was too distracted by Gajeel lying on the ground, his shirts askew from brawling with his cousin. He perfect abs peaked through the gap. Levy pinched herself, he was her friend, that's it. She buried her nose back into her book.

Gajeel glanced over at her and huffed, she was reading, after all these years, she was still the same little bookworm. He was about to say something when he heard several horses coming towards them. Looking up he saw a group from Fairy Tail.

"Ever, what are you doing here?" Lisanna asked.

"In your rush to leave you forgot these." She tossed the bag with their seals in them at the group.

"Mind if we stick around? I wanna look around." Bixslow laughed.

"Sure." Natsu said absent minded.

"Oh goody, you can meet my brother and sister!" Liana smiled up at Evergreen.

"I know why you three are here, but Cana what are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, my old man works at the castle, thought I'd pay him a visit."

"Who's your old man?" Grey asked.

"Gilders Clive." Grey's mouth dropped, the most powerful knight in all of fire, was her daddy.

"Well we should probably get moving if we wanna get there before dark." Gajeel stated. Lily helped Levy up politely and offered her a leg up onto her horse. She smiled warmly at him and thanked him. Gajeel walked over to them and stoked the horse.

"What's her name?" He asked.

"His name is Matellicana, I nearly called him Gajeel because he was so stubborn." She joked, Lily was smirking about to give in to fits of laughter.

"Well shrimp at least you have the same sense of humour." He smirked mounting his own horse.

They eventually reached the castle and were greeted by Capricorn. "Miss Levy, Miss Lisanna? I am glad to see you both alive and well." He smiled - a rarity. Ezra had sent a message to the castle explaining the situation. Once inside the princes were tackled in a hug.

"Yay you're home!" Wendy giggled, Gajeel ruffled her hair.

"Of course we are, you think a bunch of bandits can beat us?" Natsu smiled.

"If I remember correctly, we did." Levy smirked.

"Levy!" Wendy tackled her in a hug, accidentally pushing her over.

"Wendy, I didn't think you'd remember me." She hugged her tightly.

"Wendy you've grown up so much." Lisanna helped up the girls and Wendy hugged her tightly.

"Lisanna?"Two voices asked before bringing the girl into a tight embrace.

"Mira, Elfman!" She hugged her brother and sister as tightly as she could, tears streaming down her face.

Gildarts walked into the room and froze at the sight of his daughter.

"Cana! Daddy's little girl came home!" He hugged her

"Ah, no , man." Cana spluttered trying to escape her dads grasp.

Gajeel looked at Levy as she looked around. He sighed and pulled her into a hug and rested his chin onto her head. Tears escaped her eyes as she realised what he meant.

"Sorry, but his condition became critical, he'd died two years ago." Gajeel explained. Levy's father had a bad heart condition and it took his life. Lucy placed a hand on her friends shoulder to comfort her.

"Hello children," The group turned to se Makorav and Laxus, "Did you get the seals?"

"Yes," Grey turned to Evergreen who gave him the seals.

"Now, stealing is a crime. But seeing as how you've helped so many, I am going to overlook it" He smiled. "Welcome home."

_A/N: Ok , really short chapter but the next chapter is the ball and I wanted it to be a seperate chapter - sorry. Hope you had a great christmas!_


End file.
